When mista stick-up-his-asss wants to play footbal
by houjun
Summary: Ähm, ja...Ich glaube der Titel sagt alles!


When mista stick-up-his ass wants to play football!  
  
  
  
Im Schwarz HQ:  
  
  
  
Crawford: Schuldig! Du hast Post von einer Fernsehgesellschaft!!  
  
Schuldig: *wai**wai* Sie haben geschrieben!!!! *reisst Crawfu den Brief aus der Hand und liest ihn*  
  
^_______^  
  
Ich muss weg! Ich komme nachher wieder!!!  
  
*rennt aus der Tür*  
  
Crawford: (denkt) Was kann da nur so wichtiges in dem Brief gewesen sein... *guckt zu beiden Seiten*  
  
*hebt den Brief auf und liest*  
  
O.o  
  
  
  
  
  
Im Koneko sumo Iie:  
  
Aya: Ken. Da draußen möchten dich welche sprechen.  
  
Ken: Ich bin gerade beschäftigt, das geht nicht....!  
  
Aya: Es sind Kinder -.-  
  
*Ken rennt schnell nach draußen*  
  
Aya: Ahou.... _  
  
  
  
Kind1: Ken-kun!!!!  
  
Kind2: Kenni!!! Spielst du mit uns Fußball?  
  
Ken: Oh je, ich hab gerade eigentlich gar keine Zeit....  
  
Kind1: A-Aber Ken-kun.... ;_;  
  
Ken: ^^; Okay, okay! Lasst uns spielen!  
  
*zu Aya* Aya-kun!! Ich bin ...eben beschäftigt!!!  
  
*rennt mit den Kindern zur Wiese*  
  
  
  
Aya: *deathglare* Immer das Gleiche mit dem....  
  
(Ladenklingel läutet)  
  
Aya: Herzlich willkommen! Wenn Sie nichts -SCHWARZ!!!  
  
Crawford: Weiß... Mista Abessinien, nehme ich an?  
  
Aya: *SuperSushiDeathglare*  
  
Crawford: Wo ist der Soccaplayer.... Mista Siberien?  
  
  
  
Auf der Wiese:  
  
Ken: Super, Kleiner!!!  
  
Ja, genau, und jetzt schießen, los!!!  
  
Kind1: Tooooor!!!!! ^-^  
  
(Ken läuft auf das Kind zu und klopft ihm lobend auf die Schulter)  
  
Kind2: Kenniiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Ken: Hm? Was ist denn?  
  
Kind2: Da steht ein böser Mann, der macht mir Angst! *zeigt auf den bösen Mann*  
  
(Ken geht auf den bösen Mann zu)  
  
Ken: Äh... Schwarz??  
  
Crawford: Socca-Player?  
  
Ken: ^^; Uhm, ja...?  
  
(Crawford zieht seine Waffe)  
  
Crawford: Bring mir bei, wie man Fußball spielt!  
  
Ken: O.o#  
  
  
  
Ken: Ähm, zum Fußballspielen brauchst du erst einmal andere Sachen. Mit einem Anzug kann man sich nur  
  
beschränkt bewegen....  
  
Crawford: Daran hab' ich gedacht! *geht sich umziehen*  
  
Kind1: Ken-kun! Wer ist der unheimliche Mann?  
  
Ken: ^^; Das ist nur ein armer alter, verrückter Mann, der keine Jugend gehabt hat und Fußballspielen lernen  
  
möchte.....  
  
Kind2: Aha!  
  
Crawford: DAS HAB' ICH GEHÖRT, MISTA SOCCA-PLAYER!!!!  
  
Ken: _  
  
(Crawford kommt umgezogen wieder)  
  
Ken/Kind1/Kind2: O.o *LACH*  
  
Crawford: WAS?!  
  
Ken: *grins* Nichts!!!! *schaut Crawford mit blauer kurzen Hose, bauchfreiem T-Shirt und Turnschuhen und  
  
Bandana grinsend an* ...Sind die Sachen von Schuldig?! ^^;  
  
Crawford: *blush* (zu sich selbst) Ich wusste, ich hätte mir lieber selbst noch was kaufen sollen ^///^  
  
Ken: *grins*  
  
Crawford: Fangen wir jetzt an?! *zieht seine Waffe*  
  
Ken: O.o O-Okay!!!  
  
  
  
2 Tage später im Schwarz HQ:  
  
  
  
Schuldig: Braad! Ich muss jetzt los!  
  
Crawford: Warte, Schuldig! Ich komme mit! (und für dich immer noch, Crawford!)  
  
Schuldig: Hä? Aber....  
  
Crawford: ^-^  
  
Schuldig: O.o Oro? Na, auch egal... Dann komm mit....  
  
(Crawford legt seinen Brief auf den Tisch und läuft mit Schuldig nach draußen)  
  
  
  
  
  
Crawfords Brief:  
  
Sehr geehrte Herr Crawford,  
  
für ihre Bewerbung an einer Besetzung für die Verfilmung von Zetsuai/Bronze haben wir uns sehr interessiert. Wegen ihrer guten Kenntnisse zum Fußball würden wir uns freuen, Sie als Izumi Takuto dabei haben zu können. Sie werden dann neben Koji Nanjo -der von Herrn Schuldig gespielt wird- die zweite Hauptperson sein. Wir hoffen, es macht Ihnen nichts aus. Mit der Story sind Sie sicher schon vertraut. Dann werden Sie sicher wissen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Shonen Ai Verfilmung handelt und Sie aus diesem Grunde vor gewissen Tätigkeiten in Bezug zu Koji Nanjo/Schuldig nicht zurückschrecken sollten.  
  
Wir freuen uns auf Ihre Mitarbeit und hoffen Sie bald bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen.  
  
Mit freundlich Grüßen.  
  
Das Fernsehteam  
  
  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
